


Detective Ambrose

by VonWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonWrites/pseuds/VonWrites
Summary: A hotshot no-nonsense lawyer is constantly having a certain lunatic fringe detective get under her skin, much to her displeasure. Or so she pretends...*Update* Might be tweaking the name of this story and adding some ships and tags to this in the near future





	1. Interrogation

****

**"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in my bed…”** At least that was what you constantly heard in your head whenever you walked through the station bullpen. Piercing blue eyes and a gravely voice haunted your every thought even when you weren’t graced with his infuriating presence. Detective Ambrose. He was both the bane of your existence and the token of your rather inappropriate affection. Inappropriate because after all, he was one of the best men on the force and you were the only female assistant district attorney in your area. You were colleagues for god’s sake! While workplace romances weren’t exactly forbidden, in your book it was. After all who would take you seriously if it was found out that you were in the sheets with the “lunatic fringe”? No one, that’s who. So you did all you could to resist your primal urges because that’s surely all they were right? … Urges?

* * *

The clicking of high end designer heels always tipped him off of your presence before you ever entered the bullpen. The lingering aroma of your perfume was always second. Delicate yet assertive but always with a hint of something intoxicating that kept him wanting for more, just like you. Exactly what he liked in a woman. “What can I do for you Darlin’?” He didn’t even bother turning his head to face you as he sat at his desk. He could practically feel the heat of your glare and the Earth turn as you rolled your eyes and it only made him smirk more than usual. You could possibly fool the more green officers fresh from the academy but not a veteran like him. You tried to play hard to get, but it was just so damn easy to get under your skin.

* * *

With a confident and powerful shove of your hand, you pushed the detective’s feet from off of his desk. Would it kill him to be serious for once? “I’m still waiting on that confession Detective.” Arms crossed as you leaned back against the hard wood before him, keen on making sure you kept his undivided attention. It was pure agony not having control of the situation, having your job be in the strong yet attentive hands of that loose canon detective made you inwardly squirm in more ways than you cared to admit. 

“A  _confession_?” He purred as his head cocked, feigning some sort of innocent understanding. Pushing himself from off of his seat, his body was pressed dangerously close to your own, but you couldn’t move- no you  _wouldn’t_  move. Moving first meant you submitted to his little game and you would be damned if you ever gave him that sort of satisfaction- At least… that sort of satisfaction in a public space. “Well just between us…” His breath against the flesh of your ear made your chest tighten before your body betrayed you with one telltale tremble at his words, “I like it when my hair is pulled.” Then just like that he stepped back, the space between you felt almost cavernous. Giving you such intimacy then tearing it away from you all within a moment was just too cruel, and he did it on purpose. The bastard!

There was no point in coming down to the station. You were getting nowhere with the little you had and you couldn’t afford to waste such time while on the case. But still you were playing with a fire that felt too good when occasionally burned. “My office, Ambrose. The second you get that confession, I expect you down in my office.  _ **Alone**_.” Steam was practically visible coming out of your ears and if looks could kill, Detectives Reigns and Rollins would have collapsed the moment you pushed past them as they came back from their late night food run. 

* * *

”Uce, what did you do to her  _this time_?” The Samoan didn’t want to truly know but for the sake of propriety he knew he had to ask. The telltale grin on the blonde only reinforced his apprehensions. “Nothing different from usual I swear.” Ambrose was all too nonchalant in his answer before his demeanor shifted. The loud clap of his hands echoed throughout the station and he was officially in work mode. When Dean had a reason to be in the zone, nothing could make him stray from his goal. “Now we got an interrogation to conduct because I got a hot date riding on this.”


	2. Cross-Examination

“Stupid. So stupid. Why did you do that? Why did you let him get under your skin?! Again!” For the past hour since coming back, you had verbally berated yourself in the sanctuary of your office. Dismissing your secretary for the night your heels were off and found yourself lounging on your plush leather couch. Late nights alone “working a case” seemed to be the only time you could get to yourself. The more frequent your squabbles with Ambrose, the more frequent you found yourself staring at the ceiling while trying to calm your frantic breath while laying on cool leather. Leather that was similar to the signature jacket of a certain lunatic- “Argh no! Stop thinking about  _ **him**_!” “Thinking about  _ **who**_? Should I be jealous, Darlin’?”

Your body shot up into a rigid sitting position as you nearly fell off the couch and onto the floor. Eyes wide and hyper focused on the man who dared intrude on your moment of reflection, there he was with his coy grin looking like the cat who caught the canary against your office door. “Don’t you knock?” Your voice managed to come back but it was far too husky to your liking.  “Nah.” Shoulders shrugged while his head tilted into that look. The look you had witnessed too many times behind the two-way mirror as he was in the middle of an interrogation. The look that told you that he was about to throw a perp through a loop, and you didn’t know if you could handle it. “Why? Were you doing something  ** _naughty_**?”

“Of course not!” It was absolutely the truth, but under his heavy gaze anything you said felt like the dirtiest of lies. “You sure about that?” “Positive, Detective.” At the sound of his rank being used, an almost feral growl erupted from his chest and your hands instinctively gripped the cushions of the couch around you. “You’re that kind of girl, aren’t you Darlin’? Claiming to hold the power…” Stalking towards you like a hunter after its prey, he stood at full length before your seated form. A hand reached out to gently cup your chin, forcing your eyes to stare deep into the vast oceanic blues of his own. “But you can’t hide anything from me. Your knees are shaking.” Damn it. How could your body betray you at such a time?! Court trials and televised interviews you could handle. Cool and composed like stone. But alone with him, you were a wreck.

Your offending parts tried to correct themselves for their betrayal and cross in a signature poised stance, but he wouldn’t have it. “Tsk, tsk.” Rough, workworn hands positioned your legs back open, thumbs tenderly playing with the hem of your skirt. “No heels Darlin’? Someone’s finally letting loose.” Screw him! You didn’t need his teasing and mocking. “Get out.” The fire in your gut was stoked and you’d be damned if you let any man take you for a fool, especially him. “But Counselor, I’m here on your orders. “ _ **My office, Ambrose. Blah blah blah. I want you I need you. Alone.**_ ” You know it gets me hot under the collar when you yell my name-“ “Don’t.Mock.Me.” Perfectly manicured hands swat away his own as you stood at full length against him, the tip of your painted nail jabbing into his chest. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” The heat of his gaze was unlike anything you had ever witnessed before, but you stood your ground. “Truth is, you work too hard. You know that right Darlin’?”

His hot breath felt heavy and intense against your skin as his lips were dangerously close to yours. Tempting you. Daring you to play with fire. “Let me help with that.” Every word he spoke left feather light brushes against your lips, just barely enough to make you whimper for more. “What are we doing?” The sound of your voice was completely foreign to you, soft and wanton. No man had ever made you feel so confused. God you wanted him. “Something we should have done ages ago.” With such little space between you, you tried to lean in and steal a kiss from his no doubt delectable lips, but his reflexes were too fast. “Ah ah ah. But first…” His hand cradled your soft cheek, keeping you at bay much to your own displeasure. “Dean.” His name came out in the most humiliatingly needy whine that ever came from your lips which only made him smirk more. “I like that. You never call me that.” That was true, it was always Detective or Ambrose but never Dean. You prided yourself on being professional and formal with all your colleagues, no exceptions… Until now. With him everything was different.

“I confessed something to you at the station. It’s only fair you confess something back.” There he was again with his games. How could a man be both so infuriating yet so desirable? He had already won, he must have known that. There you were pressed as close as two people could possibly be without being one, and yet he was still holding back from what you both wanted?! “Tell me what you want Darlin’. And I’ll give it to you. Anything.” At some point your hands were acting on their own, softly pawing at his burly chest wanting- no,  ** _needing_**  his attention.

He wanted a confession? A coy smile donned your lips as a hand danced from his torso and up his shoulder before sinking deep behind the back of his head. You were so close together that you could feel his breath hitch in his throat and a much-welcomed firmness press against your pelvis as your hand gripped at his hair. “I want you Dean.” A growl erupted in that moment, but you honestly could not tell who it came from as finally his lips descended down onto your own. The heat and passion of your sudden kiss nearly sent you flying backwards onto the couch, if not for his strong arms holding you tight. Teeth nipped at his lips while his stubble brought a glorious friction to your cheeks that had you moaning against his mouth.

Then in one swift movement you found yourself in the same position as when he had first arrived. Back against cold leather which could no doubt stick to whatever flush flesh you had that touched it, lips now gorgeously plush from being kissed like there was no tomorrow, and no doubt your clothes so disheveled that your skirt hiked so high up your thighs that the hem of your gartered stockings were shown. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this.” Shrugging his heavy coat from off of his wide shoulders, his broad body hovered over you, straddling you with his thick legs. “No turning back after this Darlin’.” To test the waters until you put some thought into his words, he pressed little loving nips against the crook of your neck. “Do you object counselor?” His eyes were the clearest blue of a summer’s day, so pure and clean that you knew you could trust him. This wasn’t some sort of conquest for a pigheaded man, no he was right, this was inevitable. Two people could only flirt with each other for so long until their resolves broke. “You may proceed detective.” Melodic laughter came from the both of you as you used legal jargon to accept this newfound relationship. If it was in fact a relationship at all. But as his lips encased yours in a kiss of such smoldering passion, you knew that would have to be a question for later. Right now, all you wanted to do was get lost in the throes of passion with detective Dean Ambrose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get to a part three eventually I swear! I just gotta finish that Lawyer Seth one first and also the regular job Shield verse stuff... I got too many ideas and not enough actually writing getting done...


	3. Author Update

I'll definitely be deleting this "chapter" later but I was just thinking that instead of making this just a Dean story that I will edit the setting a bit and turn this into a compilation of fics including the other people in this universe like Seth and Roman.

I just wanted to run this past anyone who was actually interested in this so this doesn't come as a shock later if I actually change the title of this story and tags a bit.

There will be more Detective Ambrose in the future and as a little treat I will mention that there will be some future Lawyer Seth that might make for an interesting love triangle.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Detective Ambrose verse. I originally had it so that Roman and Seth were also detectives but I made a little change for latter in this verse and instead Seth is gonna be a rival lawyer that kinda puts a wrench in the plans... A sexy wrench. So it kinda mirrors the Shield break up and stuff. But once again I gotta actually finish writing that one and putting it into a different fic...


End file.
